english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (703 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (701 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (672 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (614 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (532 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (530 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (529 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (510 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (510 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (502 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (492 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (487 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (462 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (462 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (453 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (448 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (443 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (437 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (425 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (419 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (415 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (412 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (407 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (398 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (395 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (393 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (391 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (379 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (377 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (364 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (360 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (344 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (340 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (338 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (338 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (336 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (334 VA titles) (British) #Keith Silverstein (330 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (330 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (321 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (320 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (319 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (314 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (311 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (310 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (309 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (305 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (300 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (299 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (299 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (298 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (297 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (294 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (290 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (286 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (278 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (276 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (276 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (272 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (271 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (269 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (267 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (266 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (264 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (261 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (259 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (259 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (254 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (253 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (252 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (252 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (248 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (248 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (247 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (245 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (244 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (243 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (242 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (239 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (238 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (238 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (235 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (234 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (234 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (234 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (234 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (233 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (231 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (230 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (229 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (228 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (227 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (227 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (226 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (225 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (224 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (224 VA titles) (American)